


...as a young man

by Aucella



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История в пяти частях, которую я наконец-то собралась выложить. По названию, я думаю, должно быть понятно, что речь пойдет об осознании героем себя. Ну, во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что будет понятно. Сравнивать это с тем, на что аллюзия, разумеется, не стоит. Но частей тоже вышло пять - классическая пятиактная драма, ага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...as a young man

Глава 1.

Летом в этом уголке имения было особенно хорошо. С лужайки у пруда, на которой семья обычно устраивала пикники, открывался вид на поля и уходящее вдаль шоссе с тополями по обеим сторонам. Кусты сирени, что пожелала посадить вокруг лужайки фрау фон Фаренхайт, защищали ее от дорожной пыли и загораживали людей от посторонних глаз, создавая уютную, камерную атмосферу. Иногда казалось, что это место существует вне времени и пространства, и никакие тревоги извне не могут коснуться отдыхающих. Но сейчас, в середине весны, молодая трава только-только пробивалась ежиком сквозь слой желтой, прошлогодней, а листья на кустах лишь начинали разворачиваться. Сквозь зеленую дымку просвечивала дорога, вносящая почему-то смутное беспокойство.  
Адальберт захлопнул учебник и посмотрел на пруд. В воде отражались облака. Купаться, разумеется, было еще нельзя, да и сидеть на траве холодновато, но он сбежал сюда из дома под предлогом подготовки к экзаменам, чтобы еще раз обдумать то, что он сделал. Конечно, рано или поздно, придется рассказать. Но лучше сделать это, когда придет ответ… ответы. Если затея провалится, то и рассказывать будет нечего. А если хотя бы сработает план Б или В? От того, что он не поставил, как следовало бы дворянину, все на одну карту, а предусмотрел варианты и обходные маневры, было немного неуютно.  
Мать, конечно, будет на его стороне, в этом сомнений нет. В том, что старшая сестра постарается отравить ему радость возможной победы, он не сомневался. Младшая порадуется вместе с ним. Вопрос был в том, как на это посмотрит единственный человек, которого он действительно огорчит, если все получится.  
\- Задумался? – он не заметил, как подошел отец.  
Адальберт вскочил, и смутился, словно тот поймал на чем-то недостойном.  
\- Не дергайся, ладно уж, - отец взглянул на валяющийся в стороне учебник и добавил. – Может, съездишь со мной по хозяйству?  
Он радостно кивнул: в последнее время просто побыть вместе с отцом все никак не удавалось, все дела, счета, бухгалтерия, новая система орошения, арендаторы, а у него – окончание средней школы, экзамены и то дело, из-за которого он побаивался разговаривать с родителями.  
Они отправились в объезд поместья на небольшом каре, отец показывал ему только что установленную ирригационную систему, объяснял про виды на урожай, про срок службы недавно купленного комбайна и детали усовершенствованного механизма. Это было дело, которому старший фон Фаренхайт посвятил свою жизнь, и слушать, как он говорит о нем, было необыкновенно приятно. А сын, глядя на башенку насоса, вдруг вспомнил, что в библиотеке он нашел старинную книгу по истории архитектуры с иллюстрациями и как раз остановился на средневековой Терре. То, что он видел вокруг, было совсем не похоже на готические соборы, и в очередной раз его посетило чувство вины перед отцом за то, что дела поместья его не увлекают и выращивание пшеницы кажется унылой рутиной.  
На обратном пути они повстречали экипаж нового судьи, присланного недавно со столичной планеты. Господин Кляйн поклонился, хотел, видимо, побеседовать с отцом, но тот только холодно кивнул и проехал мимо: ходили слухи, что судья получил должность за взятку и теперь отбивает потраченные средства, решая дела в пользу нужных людей.

***

Вернувшись домой к обеду, они вошли с отцом в холл, болтая о пустяках, и тут его сердце упало. Он опоздал, пропустил, проворонил. На столике для почты лежали дискеты видеопосланий, пластиковые формы счетов и два пухлых конверта из глянцевой бумаги, в которых обычно рассылают официальные уведомления. По лицу старшей сестры, стоявшей возле столика, он понял, что Элеонора уже давно тут и ждет, когда он вернется, с мстительной радостью.  
\- Батюшка! – Элеонора присела в книксене, изображая примерную дворяночку, что при ее обычной бесцеремонной манере вести себя выглядело карикатурно. – Батюшка, какая радость! Братец вышел из своего заколдованного леса и научился пользоваться почтой! Посмотрите, ему даже ответы прислали! Страшно подумать, он уделил внимание сбору необходимых документов, только вот не туда их отправил, - ядовито улыбаясь, добавила она.  
Отец вопросительно взглянул на него. На то, что Элеонора постоянно пыталась уязвить брата, в семье старались не обращать внимания, надеясь, что рано или поздно дети помирятся или хотя бы найдут компромисс.  
Старательно не глядя на раздраженную сестру, Адальберт подошел к столику и взял тот конверт, на котором стояла большая печать Одинской гуманитарной гимназии. После первых строчек он готов был подпрыгнуть на месте: план А сработал! Открыв второй конверт, с уведомлением от провинциальной гуманитарной гимназии на Фрейе, он понял, что сработал и план Б. Повернувшись к отцу, он уже был готов объяснить все, но тот его опередил.  
\- Тебя приняли в обе гимназии?  
\- Да, папа, я не хотел говорить, пока не буду знать точно.  
\- Один и Фрейя. Пойдем-ка в кабинет.  
В кабинете отец попросил у него посмотреть обе бумаги и изучал их, пока Адальберт пытался привести мысли в порядок.  
\- В способностях своего сына я не сомневался, - заговорил, наконец, старший фон Фаренхайт. – Но я хотел бы узнать, почему ты все-таки предпочел этот путь. Я знал, что к сельскому хозяйству у тебя душа не лежит, но все-таки ты мог бы быть полезен этой планете как инженер или экономист. Да и эти профессии дали бы большую уверенность в твоем будущем.  
В воздухе повисла пауза.  
\- По крайней мере, в финансовом плане.  
Это был больной вопрос: деньги. О деньгах он старался не вспоминать, но образование было его мечтой, невозможной без средств, которые придется изымать из хозяйства.  
\- Я нашел то, чем хотел бы заниматься всю жизнь. Серьезно. Просто ничто другое не кажется мне важным, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю. И поэтому не буду против. Но… Давай подумаем, куда тебе лучше поехать? Ты, как я понимаю, мечтаешь об Одине? Столица?  
Адальберт кивнул настолько сдержанно, насколько мог.  
\- Да, папа. Это престижная гимназия. Туда принимают только детей дворян и мне дают стипендию, результаты у меня высокие.  
\- Знаешь, на твоем месте я бы не стал гнаться за престижем. Один – столица, но у нее есть и минусы. Я наводил справки.  
Он был ошеломлен. Оказывается, отец догадывался о его желании и даже изучал возможности образования для сына!  
\- В Одинскую гимназию, - продолжал отец, – принимают, в основном, молодых людей из знатных родов, которые не смогли поступить на экономические или управленческие специальности или в военную школу. Учат там формально, и на качество образования благородных воспитанников мало кто из преподавателей обращает внимание. Богатым и родовитым дворянам знания не особенно нужны, их заменят связи. Наш же титул – не более чем формальность, но кое в чем и он может помочь.  
Если ты стремишься именно к знаниям, тебе лучше оправиться на Фрейю. Кажется, там до сих пор преподают начала социологии и психологии, неофициально, разумеется.  
\- Отец, но гимназия на Фрейе зачисляет меня только во второй десятке, а значит, стипендия мне не положена, да она и дальше от дома и от…  
\- Зато и жизнь там дешевле. К тому же, ты будешь учиться с ровней. Тебе понравится постоянно терпеть издевательства однокурсников потому, что ты не богат? А они, поверь мне, будут обязательно, - старший фон Фаренхайт отложил бумаги в сторону и сцепил пальцы в замок, опираясь на них подбородком.  
\- На Одине ты лишь провинциальный рейхсриттер без состояния, на Фрейе ты – один из талантливых учеников, да еще и дворянин в придачу. Но это не главное. Главное - те знания, которые ты можешь там получить. Чем ближе к фронтиру, тем меньше официального контроля за преподаванием и меньше идеологии вколачивают в головы.  
\- А мы сможем? Ну, оплатить обучение?  
\- По крайней мере, на один год тебе хватит. А дальше придется постараться, чтобы попасть в число стипендиатов.  
\- Конечно, отец! Спасибо! Ты не представляешь, как я…  
\- Не нужно благодарностей. На образовании не стоит экономить. Но уж если ты выбрал свой путь, то постарайся пройти его достойно.

Выйдя от отца, Адальберт надеялся остаток времени до обеда тихо просидеть в своей комнате, не попадаясь Элеоноре: ведь при отце, матери и Маргарите она не будет его цеплять. Ну, по крайней мере, не будет цеплять сильно.  
Однако надежды рухнули: сестра поджидала его на лестнице, уперев руки в бока, как простолюдинка.  
\- Эгоист! О чем ты только думаешь, а? Собираешься всю жизнь витать в облаках? Никчемушник! Кто будет обеспечивать твою жизнь, а? Даже не соизволил выбрать себе хоть сколько-нибудь полезную профессию: «Ах, надо же, мой изящный брат изучает изящные искусства!» А мы тем временем будем ковыряться в грязи, да? Ладно, на мать и меня тебе наплевать, ты о Марго подумай: кто ее образование оплатит? – наседала она.  
Адальберт даже попятился назад, чуть не свалившись по ступенькам.  
\- Элинор! Зайди ко мне! – отец выглянул из кабинета, спасая его от сестринского гнева.  
Он отправился в свою комнату, опять ощущая вину. А ведь сестра права. Не во всем права, конечно, но он должен стать опорой для семьи, а вместо этого собирается заняться тем, что не принесет им дохода. И в самом деле, работать придется другим. Но это было невыносимо: отказаться от мечты, когда она так близко, почти вырваться, почти улететь и упасть обратно в лужу.  
По крайней мере, год. Если он не сможет получить стипендию, то вернется и будет помогать отцу. Но в этом году он будет учиться там, где хочет. Начало семестра в августе. В июле он уже соберет вещи, чтобы лететь на Фрейю. А до тех пор надо будет заниматься самостоятельно, чтобы сразу войти в первую десятку, а там… Может что-то и получится, надо продумать варианты.

***

В реальность слов не хотелось верить. То, что они означали, было неправдой. А они означали, что мир изменился, внезапно и бесповоротно. Но мир был таким же, как и всегда.  
Сообщение из дома пришло на имя директора школы и его вызвали с дополнительного спецкурса по истории Терры. Какое-то время пришлось просидеть в приемной, ничего не понимая, перебирая в уме возможные поводы для наказания и ловя на себе сочувственные взгляды секретаря. Затем директор вышел и в официально-печальной (как ему это удается?) манере сообщил о смерти отца, а еще добавил, что ему дается неделя на то, чтобы съездить домой на похороны, но к итоговым тестам за первый семестр нужно обязательно вернуться, «если, вы, молодой человек, намерены продолжать обучение, хотя…» Эта пауза и скомканная фраза, да и тон и взгляды тоже показались неправдой, словно директор говорил все это только потому, что такие слова должны быть произнесены и ждал от него какого-то определенного ответа, но какого?  
Адальберт отправился в свою комнату собирать сумку и, только застегнув ее, понял, что запихнул все, все мелочи и тетради, как будто и не собирался возвращаться в школу через неделю.  
Дорога домой заняла больше времени, пришлось просидеть на пересадках с одного челнока на другой, и на похороны он почти опоздал: прибежал, еле успев бросить вещи в холле, к парадному крыльцу. Матушка в черном платье и шали, только увидев его, зарыдала, а старшая сестра тут же сделала ему сердитую гримасу и кивнула на младшую, подхватывая мать под локоть. Он понял, чего от него ждут, и послушно взяв Маргариту за руку, встал так, чтобы маме их не было видно.  
Траурная процессия потихоньку двинулась от парадного крыльца по кленовой аллее, засыпанной листьями, к шоссе, и дальше, в сторону местного кладбища, потихоньку зарастающего орешником: мало у кого было достаточно времени, чтобы ухаживать за могилами или денег, чтобы нанять садовника. Соседи, знакомые матери и отца, приехавшие из других поселков на захолустной планетке, выражали сочувствие, произносили какие-то неслышные ему фразы, мать утирала слезы, сестра сдержанно кивала, но все это было неправдой и не имело никакого отношения к реальности. Как будто это происходит не с ним, все понарошку, и, когда они вернутся домой, навестив могилы бабушек и дедушек, отец войдет в гостиную как ни в чем не бывало и спросит, что случилось.  
В реальность смерти отца он поверил спустя несколько дней, когда зашел в кабинет, который тоже, как показалось сначала, ничуть не изменился с весны: та же теплого коричневого оттенка поцарапанная мебель, пахнущая воском, письменный стол, шкафы с книгами, единственным настоящим богатством их семьи, потертый, с заплатками, диван и такой же потертый коврик на полу. Узор из когда-то синих и терракотовых нитей на сером фоне было почти не различить. Такую мебель, которую уже неприлично держать в доме, но и выкинуть жаль, семьи побогаче отправляют в полузаброшенные дачи на берегу озера, где проводят летом уикенд-другой. Фон Фаренхайты же никогда не пускали пыль в глаза: постоянно находились более насущные нужды, чем новый диван или занавески.  
Но комма в кабинете не было, как не было и стопок бумаг, дискет и гроссбуха, которые всегда находились на столе. Их хозяин ушел отсюда. На пустой столешнице одиноко лежала лишь старенькая отцовская ручка. В этот момент он понял, что мир действительно изменился. Значит, должна измениться и его собственная жизнь. Только вот как? Адальберт попробовал представить себе, что он будет говорить одноклассникам через два дня, когда вернется в школу, но не смог. Гимназии гуманитарных наук, одной из лучших в Рейхе, ее директора, преподавателей и учеников в этой новой реальности почему-то не существовало.  
Дверь открылась, и он увидел Элеонору.  
\- Вот ты где. Пришел посмотреть? Здесь его и нашли, - она, как всегда, была прямолинейна и не церемонилась ни с кем из домашних.  
\- Здесь?  
\- Ну да. Врач сказал – инсульт. Все очень быстро произошло: встал из-за стола, пошел к дивану и… Она сделала неопределенное движение рукой, показывая на ковер.  
\- А мы всё за его сердце боялись. Правда, теперь уже неважно. Надо поговорить.  
\- О чем? – он действительно не понимал, о чем им говорить, тем более, что последние года два в череде язвительных замечаний и уколов они почти и не общались по-настоящему. Да и то, о чем стоило говорить сейчас, было слишком большим для простого разговора.  
Элеонора недобро усмехнулась. Уселась на диван, скрестив руки на груди, и вызывающе положила ногу на ногу. Мать ее постоянно ругала за неподобающее дворянке поведение.  
\- Маменькин сынок в курсе, что семья разорена, и поместье будет продано? Или в вашей волшебной стране такого не бывает?  
\- Погоди… Как – разорена? Мы, конечно, не богачи, но…  
\- Вот так. Доходов в этом году почти не было, а займы на технику и расходные материалы надо выплачивать. Да и на твое никчемушное образование потратились.  
\- Знаешь, - от возмущения он растерялся, впрочем, как и всегда в споре с Элинор. - Знаешь, на твое образование тоже тратились, и на учителей для Маргариты тоже.  
\- И на что годится твое образование, которое ты собрался получить? Будешь писать стихи? Или никому не нужные исследования по истории или литературе? А мы будем голодать, пока наш непризнанный гений будет творить? – она говорила с горечью, но без привычного яда в голосе. – Между прочим, теперь ты единственный мужчина в семье, и ты должен нас содержать. Как, позволь узнать, ты собираешься это делать?  
Это было нечестно. Как всегда. Он же несовершеннолетний, у него нет ни образования, ни профессии. Пока. Но почему она все время говорит с ним таким тоном, будто обвиняет своего брата в том, что он что-то у нее крадет?  
\- Папа разрешил мне там учиться. И… и я очень хотел и не знал, что все так плохо, и конечно не стал бы…  
\- Ты как мама. Вечно витаешь где-то. Предпочитаешь ничего не замечать, пока тебя не ткнут носом, теории строишь. А мне приходится думать о всякой ерунде, например, о том, что мы будем есть завтра.  
\- В общем, так, - она наклонилась вперед, опустив голову, и уперлась ладонями в край дивана. - Через неделю будем продавать обстановку, книги, дом. Надеюсь, получится покрыть долги. Потом надо подыскивать жилье поменьше, для мамы и Марго. Как только закончится траур, я выйду замуж за судью Кляйна.  
\- Что?! Ты? Замуж за этого противного типа? Отец же не хотел его и на порог пускать!  
\- Именно за него. – Элеонора опять скривилась в невеселой усмешке. – Он мне сделал предложение вчера, и отказываться глупо. Поможет содержать маму и сестру. Мама же работать не пойдет, верно?  
\- Зачем? Погоди… Я переведусь в инженерный или экономический колледж, как хотел отец, буду работать. А может и с поместьем что-нибудь получится?  
\- Хватит фантазий, Адальберт, спускайся на землю. Ничего с поместьем не выйдет, я считала. В отличие от тебя, наследничек, я всегда интересовалась хозяйством, и помнила о такой низменной вещи, как деньги. Когда ты окончишь колледж и будешь зарабатывать достаточно? Лет через пять или десять? А до этого светлого мига на что мы будем жить? Заработать на собственное пропитание и на твое содержание во время учебы мы не сможем. Даже если работать пойдет и Марго. Да женщин и не возьмут никуда. Так что это лучший вариант.  
Оставался последний аргумент, который он очень не хотел использовать.  
\- А что скажет мама, Элеонора?  
\- О, она уже в восторге. Как всегда, сбежала в мир иной. Сочинила историю о неземной любви и планирует шикарную свадьбу. Убеждает себя и всех вокруг, что это не сделка, а единение двух сердец. Правда, шикарной свадьбы не будет, невеста же бесприданница, но потихоньку я ее приучу к этой мысли.  
\- А я? Мое мнение не считается?  
\- Нет.  
Элеонора встала, подошла к нему и положила руки ему на плечи. Заглянула в глаза. Сейчас они были почти одного роста.  
\- Прости, Аль, но тебе придется уехать. Кляйн поможет своей теще, но не молодому человеку, которого ему посадят на шею. И терпеть твое отношение к себе он тоже не будет. Так что тебе придется пойти куда-нибудь, где не нужно платить за учебу и содержание. В… в военное училище, я полагаю. Мы не сможем посылать деньги еще и тебе, понимаешь?  
Она боролась со слезами. Реальность второй раз за сегодняшний день осыпалась острыми осколками.  
\- Придется написать в твою школу и попросить вернуть деньги за второй семестр. Каждая марка на счету, понимаешь? Ну и что, что это унизительно, но теперь мы не можем позволить себе…  
Не выдержала, шмыгнула носом и вытерла щеку краем ладони.  
\- Прости меня. Я все решила за себя и за тебя. Прости.

***

Дом, конечно же, как и говорила Элеонора, был продан. От библиотеки осталось лишь несколько книг на память или, уж если быть точным, для продажи на самый черный день. В гимназию, разумеется, он не вернулся, и, как ему показалось во время сеанса связи, директор испытал заметное облегчение от того, что ему не придется выделять средства, как было положено в таких случаях. Но, услышав просьбу вернуть оплату за второй семестр, он попытался воззвать к дворянской чести семьи фон Фаренхайт, и вот тут ему помогла настоять на своем сестра.  
Через месяц документы кандидата в курсанты Адальберта фон Фаренхайта были рассмотрены комиссией и вышеозначенный кандидат был принят на казенное содержание в училище рейхсфлота с назначением стипендии как сироте, оставшемуся без кормильца. Реальность окончательно сменилась, сузилась до кадетского мундира и устава.  
Он помнил и никогда не просил денег у матери и сестры, но и никогда не писал домой первым, только отвечал на редкие записки Маргариты. Элеонора ничего не сообщала о своем браке. Ни разу.

Глава 2.

Сегодня в дортуаре было непривычно тихо. Больше половины кроватей уже пустовало, около некоторых стояли сумки и чемоданы выпускников, чьи челноки отправлялись во второй половине дня. Сами же новоиспеченные офицеры рейхсфлота торопились попрощаться со счастливчиками, улетающими домой пораньше.  
Первая настоящая возможность съездить домой за несколько лет. Не заскочить на пару дней, проездом с учений или практики, а остаться на целых две недели, перед отправкой к месту будущего назначения. Неудивительно, что многие считали часы перед вылетом, а расписание пассажирских рейсов было выучено чуть ли не всем курсом наизусть.  
Только вот ему торопиться было некуда. Адальберт сел на койку и начал выкладывать вещи из тумбочки и шкафчика. Надо собираться, ничего не поделаешь, остаться в училище до даты прибытия на службу он не мог.  
Надо же, оказывается, тишина мешает. За годы учебы он привык сосредотачиваться в самой шумной обстановке и научился бывать наедине с собой в толпе однокурсников. На кораблях приходится жить еще и не в такой тесноте, и это умение полезно каждому, но не всем оно помогает.  
Вещей оказалось до неприличия мало. Даже запасного комплекта новой формы пока нет, ее он получит на месте службы. Адальберт повертел в руках бритвенный набор в коробке и в очередной раз попытался представить свою поездку на захолустную сельскохозяйственную планетку, где прошло его детство. Дом, где жила когда-то их семья, уже давно принадлежит чужим людям, купившим его с аукциона, как и все поместье. Разбрелись по новым хозяевам мебель и книги. Как получилось, что в один миг все распалось и у него не стало дома? Места, куда и к кому он хотел бы вернуться?  
В очередной раз его мысли побежали по привычному кругу: если бы отец тогда не оплатил год его учебы в гимназии, спасло бы это их дела или нет? Элеонора знала лучше, но спросить ее он не мог. Иногда казалось, что отец тогда знал все наперед и сделал ему прощальный подарок в виде этих нескольких месяцев учебы. Но через несколько минут он приходил, как всегда, к прямо противоположному выводу: никто не может предвидеть свою смерть, и отец, как и он сам в то время, просто скрывал от семьи истинное положение дел, надеясь, что если сработает план А или план Б, ничего рассказывать и не придется. Если бы он тогда отказался от мечты, не пришлось бы им так расстаться, или разлука с родными все равно была неизбежной?  
Где-то там живут мать с младшей сестрой. Кажется, Маргарита собирается выйти замуж, но он за годы, проведенные в военном училище, почти утратил с ними связь. Не знает, чем они живут, что их волнует, о чем они говорят за обедом. Старшая сестра не писала ему, только изредка передавала приветы, в подлинности которых он иногда сомневался. В общем, его не ждут, хотя, наверное, рады будут повидаться… ненадолго. Слишком много проблем и смятения внесет его приезд. Все они будут чувствовать себя неловко, невольно вспоминая, на что ему и Элеоноре пришлось пойти после смерти отца. Да и скудная сумма, выделенная выпускнику училища в качестве отпускных, будет почти полностью потрачена на билеты. Просить же денег у родных он не будет. Да он и не просил никогда, зная, как тяжело им приходится.  
Нет, он туда не поедет. Остаться же на Одине не у кого. У него даже девушки нет. Нельзя сказать, что за прошедшее время он не думал о том, что, если его семья распалась, можно попробовать найти другой дом. Но с этим были проблемы. Девушки, напоминавшие Адальберту сестер, почему-то его сторонились. Промучившись сомнениями некоторое время, он набрался храбрости и задал вопрос сестре своего приятеля Хельмута, несколько раз приглашавшего его к себе домой, когда курсантам давали увольнительные. В общении Катти с братом было много до боли напоминавшего Адальберту их отношения с Элинор, и потому он надеялся на прямой и честный ответ. Однако к такому он оказался не готов.  
\- Ты себя в зеркало видел? – неприязненно буркнула Катти. – Любую нормальную девушку рядом с тобой просто не заметят. Кому это надо? Да у тебя и так поклонниц, небось, хватает. С твоей внешностью, да без денег, знаешь, как карьеру делают? Так что зачем бороться с другими девчонками за внимание такого красавчика, когда…  
Она не договорила, но это было ясно и так. Когда вокруг полно более достойных парней, честно делающих карьеру.  
\- Одно название, что дворянин, а гонору! Хоть бы лицо попроще делал,– добавила она тогда вслед. – Так что лучше поищи себе барышню не нашего круга.  
Барышни не ее круга реагировали на Адальберта двояко: большая часть им сперва интересовалась, но когда узнавала, что денег и земель у него нет, и никакой богатый дядюшка не собирается оставить ему наследство в ближайшем будущем, просто вычеркивала его из списка молодых людей, достойных внимания. Меньшая же часть начинала проявлять к нему другой интерес. Ну не враг же себе, в самом деле, этот молоденький провинциальный рейхсриттер, чтобы болтать о похождениях дочери барона N или родственницы влиятельного чиновника X? А если будут сомнения в его способности держать язык за зубами, или курсант станет надоедать, всегда можно будет организовать распределение куда-нибудь подальше. Убирать снег на Капче-Ланку, к примеру. Или в Изерлонский коридор. А там, кто знает, не попадет ли неугодный парень в список запланированных потерь?  
В бытность Адальберта младшекурсником пара историй такого рода стала тайным скандалом училища рейхсфлота, поэтому подобных дам и барышень сторонился он сам.  
Итак, деваться некуда, надо отправляться к месту службы. Прилично ли будет явиться на две недели раньше? И как к такой поспешности отнесется будущее начальство?  
Он вытащил из кармана так и не распечатанный конверт. На вопросы однокурсников, куда же его распределили, эти несколько дней он отмалчивался, смущенно улыбаясь, несколько раз даже попытался отшутиться, не особенно удачно. Но ничего хорошего от конверта он не ждал. Даже отличные показатели по всем дисциплинам не гарантировали удачного назначения, если ты не богат, без связей, и твой титул – всего лишь приставка к фамилии. Скорее всего, он попадет куда-нибудь поближе к району боевых действий, но хорошо бы уж в не совсем захолустный гарнизон.  
Тянуть дальше некуда. Взглянув на полупустую сумку, он надорвал бумагу.  
\- Вот ты где! – за спиной раздался радостный голос Хельмута.  
\- А ты не уехал домой? – Хельмуту завидовали многие, он жил на Одине. – Я думал, вы с семьей уже отмечаете назначение.  
\- Зашел попрощаться, мне ведь не нужно на челнок. Когда еще увидимся?  
\- Эй! – глаза приятеля расширились при виде бумажной полоски. – Ты так и не открыл, верно? И всем тут морочил головы? А ну, дай сюда!  
Сопротивляться было бесполезно, конверт тут же оказался у Хельмута в руках. Адальберт попытался его отнять, но не хотел случайно порвать документ, обрушив новый набор неприятностей на свою голову.  
\- Ну и чего ты скис? - Хельмут развернул листок и присвистнул. - Дааа… Ты влип! Знаешь, кто твой будущий начальник? Меркатц!  
Адальберт, неожиданно для себя, вздохнул с облегчением. Конечно, его не возьмут в штаб Мюкенбергера, даже в его флот он вряд ли попадет, но получить назначение в команду боевого офицера с многолетним опытом и человека, о котором известно, что он ценит подчиненных по заслугам, приятно. Даже то, что практически сразу он окажется на линии огня, как-то особенно не волновало. Тем больше возможностей. А если и случится что… То его семье не придется скорбеть о недостойной гибели одного из фон Фаренхайтов.  
\- Знаешь, я даже рад.  
\- Серьезно? Говорят, фон Меркатц не делает скидок дворянам. К тому же… - Хельмут замялся. – Он не любит выпендрежников и подлиз.  
\- А как это относится ко мне?  
\- Ну… Я-то знаю, что ты все отметки заработал честно, своим горбом, а вот те, с кем ты почти не общался, так не думают. И многие считают, что ты понравился дочери директора, поэтому тебя и оставляют на Одине. Да ты еще шифровался, что так и не открыл конверт с распределением, и уезжать не торопился. Вот они и решили, что у нашего эльфийского принца уже всё в кармане. Пошли разговоры. Эй, послушай! Ну не обижайся ты!  
\- Я не обижаюсь.  
\- Нет, обижаешься. Тебе надо почаще с людьми разговаривать. А ты живешь в своем мире. Вот люди и придумывают всякое. Что ты наушничал директору, например.  
\- Я?!  
\- Ага.  
\- И ты тоже так думал?  
\- Ну, я мог бы сказать, что никогда и мысли такой не имел. Но признаюсь честно, бывало. И сестре моей ты не понравился, все уши прожужжала: не водись с ним да не водись.  
\- Тогда чего тебе надо?  
\- Да ничего, придурок! Пришел вот удачи пожелать, вижу, тебе понадобится.  
Адальберт чуть было не покачал головой, мол, от предателя мне ничего не нужно, даже пожеланий, но сдержался.  
\- Спасибо. И тебе удачи.  
\- Эй, ты опять скис. Плюнь на болтунов. И помни, с людьми разговаривай почаще, слышь?  
\- А ты? – Адальберту неожиданно пришла мысль о том, что в своих раздумьях он не поинтересовался, куда отправляется его приятель. – Ты куда назначен?  
\- А у меня все зашибись! Штаб на Одине, кадровое управление, только вот радости от этого никакой. Опять родители по соседству, но я хоть постараюсь сам квартиру снимать. Эх, а я бы тоже на флот хотел сразу, как ты. Небось, еще меня обгонишь в два счета, а я так и буду бумажки перебирать.  
\- Что-то не верится.  
\- А ты поверь. Ты умный, справишься. И Меркатц, говорят, ничего мужик.  
\- Спасибо, - теперь уже искренне повторил Адальберт. И в самом деле, выходит, он мало обращал внимания на своих однокурсников и почти их не знал, даже самых близких приятелей… друзей. Так правильней.  
\- Пиши, не пропадай! – Хельмут хлопнул его по плечу и вышел из дортуара.  
Вот и все. Начинается новая жизнь, реальность вокруг него снова меняется, но теперь хоть что-то будет зависеть от него напрямую. Может, вице-адмирал Виллибальд Иоахим фон Меркатц не будет против, если новый младший офицер его штаба, практически мальчик на побегушках (но это пока, верно?) прибудет на службу досрочно.  
Адальберт фон Фаренхайт сложил свое назначение пополам и сунул в папку с документами. Затем он уложил папку в сумку, закинул ее на плечо и вышел из дортуара училища. Корабль в направлении Изерлонского коридора отправлялся с Одина через два часа.

Глава 3.

Запахи горячего металла, горелой изоляции и медицинский привкус кислоты, казалось, никогда не отвяжутся от человека, выходящего из доков. Однако уже через пару коридоров вытяжки и вентиляторы сумели если не стереть «аромат» полностью, то хотя бы приглушить его, оставив на грани восприятия.  
Лейтенанта фон Фаренхайта, прибывающего к месту службы, высадили у ремонтников, куда капитан корабля решил завернуть, дабы проверить контакты внешних навигационных приборов. Ему выдали краткую инструкцию, как добраться до места базирования его нынешнего начальства, капитан корабля подписал сопроводительные документы, буркнул что-то невразумительное и тут же отвлекся на разговор с техниками, собиравшимися обследовать обшивку и навигационные датчики, за время полета несколько раз выходившие из строя.  
Адальберт постоял, посмотрел на линкор, так удачно захвативший его с места последней пересадки, и побрел в сторону жилых отсеков Изерлона, на ходу пытаясь сообразить, правильно ли он понял указания навигатора по ориентации в этом весьма запутанном пространстве. Никто из команды, похоже, и не заметил его ухода.  
Все-таки пару раз он свернул не туда, пришлось возвращаться, и, когда он уже совсем отчаялся найти дорогу в совершенно одинаковых коридорах, на него вышел патруль внутренней охраны. Обер-лейтенант взглянул на его бумаги, хмыкнул, и отдал приказ одному из подчиненных, чтобы тот проводил незадачливого путешественника до места.  
\- К фон Меркатцу назначение? – сержант вроде бы приветливо улыбнулся ему.  
\- Да.  
\- Повезло вам. Хороший командир, опытный, зря в пекло не погонит, учит новичков. Многие хотели бы к нему попасть. Но и служить на совесть придется.  
\- Я не предполагаю других вариантов.  
Сержант замолчал, искоса взглянул на лейтенанта.  
\- Из дворян?  
\- Да.  
\- Понятно.  
Дальнейшее путешествие по коридорам Изерлона, выкрашенным в строгие, темно-коричневые тона и украшенным фальшивыми колоннами, проходило в молчании. Адальберт с досадой осознал, что опять сумел чем-то оттолкнуть от себя человека. Может и правда «лицо попроще делать», как ему советовали? Но что под этим подразумевается? Не прикидываться же идиотом, верно?  
\- Я… я хотел спросить, а чем занимается внутренняя служба охраны? – на этот раз искреннее любопытство на его лице смягчило сержанта.  
\- Разным занимаемся. Вот, заблудившихся лейтенантов провожаем, следим, чтобы народ в увольнении не напивался и не буйствовал слишком. Коммуникации проверяем там, ну, а заодно смотрим, чтобы не ходили, где не положено.  
\- А где не положено? Я хотел спросить, а как узнать, куда можно, а куда нельзя?  
\- Ну, карту вам выдадут, через недельку, если сами по поручениям бегать будете, выучите места.  
\- За меня никто бегать не будет.  
\- Это хорошо. Для вас. Быстрее освоитесь.  
Коридор внезапно закончился и Адальберт очутился перед дверью с надписью «Приемная вице-адмирала Виллибальда Иоахима фон Меркатца. Станционный флот. Изерлонская база».  
\- Туда вам, - сержант кивнул на дверь. – Удачи на службе.  
\- Спасибо!  
\- Не на чем. Пойду-ка я обратно, патруль мой уж далеконько ушел.  
Сержант развернулся и отправился в обратный путь, оставив его одного перед дверью. Адальберт скинул сумку с плеча, оглядел себя, потер рукав, одернул форму, вытащил из сумки папку, проверил документы, опять одернул форму, пригладил волосы, снова заглянул в папку, подхватил сумку – не оставлять же ее в коридоре, но являться в штаб с багажом как-то неловко – и, постучав, открыл дверь.  
В пустой приемной, состоявшей из двух комнат, за секретарским столиком сидел парень лет двадцати пяти в чине коммандера и без энтузиазма стучал по клавишам комма. На его лице были прямо-таки написаны скука и досада.  
\- Ты кто? – он повернулся к Адальберту.  
\- Лейтенант рейхсфлота фон Фаренхайт. Прибыл на службу.  
\- А, новый цыпленок в нашем курятнике! Погоди-ка, тебя ведь недели через две ждут?  
Адальберт почувствовал, как горят уши и щеки.  
\- Ну… Тут корабль проходил удачно, получилось быстрее.  
Офицер, прищурившись, поглядел на него.  
\- Некуда было деться? Не тушуйся, в наше подразделение богатеньких мальчиков не назначают. Приехал раньше, значит приехал.  
\- Ничего, сейчас все на вылете, вернутся попозже, через недельку, если все пойдет удачно, а пока форму получишь, поселишься в казарме, освоишься, оглядишься, по Изерлону погуляешь, знаешь, какие тут места есть! Да и потренироваться можно будет вдоволь, мешать ведь некому пока…  
Одновременно с этой болтовней Биркхольц – он успел представиться – совал его документы в сканер, делал отметки, выписывал предписание на поселение в казармы, заказывал для него трехмерную карту крепости.  
Адальберту полегчало от того, что коммандер Биркхольц, казалось, даже и не вспомнил о дворянском происхождении новенького, поэтому он с непривычным для себя удовольствием отвечал на вопросы, улыбался без напряжения, и все чаще думал о том, что здесь он, похоже, все-таки приживется. Хорошо, когда кто-то тобой интересуется, пусть даже от скуки, правда?  
\- Жаль, я в этот вылет с командиром не попал, сижу тут на связи, мое дежурство, ну да что там, с тобой вот познакомился, перед переводом, - говорил тот без остановки.  
\- Подождите, вы переводитесь? – Адальберт испытал разочарование, узнав, что этот общительный и легкий человек не будет служить вместе с ним.  
\- Да, получаю новое звание и корабль. Но служить остаюсь тут, при флотилии фон Меркатца. С одной стороны, есть возможность продвинуться, а с другой, - тут говорливый дежурный на мгновение примолк. – Это значит, что у нас нехватка кадров. Объяснять, почему, не надо?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Адальберт.  
\- Не переживай, сразу в бой тебя не пошлют, сначала потренируешься на симуляторах, задачки порешаешь, с бумагами побегаешь. Да и я пока тут, покажу, что надо.  
\- На симуляторах нас и в училище гоняли. И на учебных кораблях тоже.  
\- Это совсем другое. Тут от тебя зависит и твоя жизнь и жизнь экипажа. От решений командира флота – жизни многих экипажей. А некоторые уроды ими швыряются, будто… - Биркхольц осекся. – Ладно, вот твои бумаги, иди, устраивайся. Но завтра с утра чтобы был в штабе, понял?  


***

Вопреки не то предсказаниям, не то пожеланиям коммандера, прошло несколько недель, прежде чем корабли вернулись из патруля. За это время Адальберт успел запомнить план крепости и расположение штабов других подразделений станционного флота, побегать по поручениям, научиться заполнять требования на ремонт корабельного оборудования и составлять таблицы отчетов. Не раз под руководством Биркхольца «воевал» на тактическом симуляторе и «сдавал зачет» по навигационным картам коридора и окрестностей.  
Однажды, придя в уже привычное помещение штаба, он увидел, что пустые комнаты заполнены людьми, а на месте дружелюбного Эрнста сидит другой дежурный. Этот оберлейтенант взглянул на него неприветливо и сразу же, узнав, что Адальберт – новый младший офицер при штабе, сунул ему в руки целую стопку пластиковых ведомостей, велел вносить их в реестр и формировать общий запрос на запчасти.  
Адальберт порадовавшись про себя, что эту нехитрую, но требующую внимания и сосредоточенности работу он уже освоил, сел за свободный комм в углу. Уйдя в цифры и таблицы, он не сразу обратил внимание на то, что в помещение кто-то вошел и вскочил только тогда, когда услышал, как рядом громче, чем нужно, кашлянул коммандер, нет, уже капитан Биркхольц.  
Вице-адмирал фон Меркатц оказался немного ниже ростом, чем предполагал Адальберт. Его фотографии в прессе и на документах он, разумеется, видел, но вживую этот, казалось, невыразительный человек производил совершенно другое впечатление: ум, опыт, власть, но совершенно иного рода, чем у директора училища, например. Тому подчинялись, но формально, по обязанности, по возможности нарушая запреты. Ослушаться же этого человека – значит сознательно сделать глупость галактического масштаба. Эрнст говорил о нем с уважением, настоящим, которое могут заслужить только редкие учителя и командиры.  
\- Представьтесь, лейтенант.  
\- Лейтенант Адальберт фон Фаренхайт, выпускник Одинского училища рейхсфлота, прибыл на службу 16 июня 47… года!  
\- Вольно. Чем занимаетесь?  
\- Составляю сводное требование на замену оборудования для кораблей подразделения.  
\- Продолжайте работу. Когда составите документ, представьте мне устно краткий отчет по итогам ваших занятий с капитаном.  
\- Есть!  
Вице-адмирал прошел в свой кабинет вместе с толпой офицеров, а Адальберт, выдохнув, опустился на стул. Пока, кажется, его одобрили, но главная проверка впереди. И неужели фон Меркатц в этой суматохе поинтересовался новым младшим офицером?  
Спустя бесконечно долгое время, когда стопка бланков полностью перекочевала с одного угла стола на другой, а количество народа в штабе заметно сократилось, он подошел с бумагами к полуоткрытой двери в кабинет командира и, сам того не желая, поймал обрывок чужого разговора.  
\- «Аустерлиц» мы потеряли, знаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Это значит, что тебе придется перейти к другому командиру. Отменить приказ о присвоении тебе звания я не могу, да и капитана ты, уже, на мой взгляд, перерос. Так что постарайся выжить, пока я не смогу взять тебя к себе, но уже в другом чине, хорошо?  
\- Буду очень рад вернуться, если получится.  
\- А как тебе новенький парнишка? От него будет прок или это всего лишь красивая куколка?  
Адальберт не выдержал и довольно громко постучал по дверям. Невыносимо было бы услышать, как капитан Биркхольц выносит ему приговор. Сколько раз уже людям не давала покоя его внешность! А он так надеялся, что здесь о ней забудут.  
\- А вот и он сам, - Эрнст дружелюбно взглянул на лейтенанта фон Фаренхайта, уши и щеки которого опять жгло огнем.  
\- Принесли ведомости? Положите на стол, - фон Меркатц кивнул в сторону пухлой стопки документов. – А теперь, лейтенант, я жду ваш отчет о занятиях.  
\- Есть! Мною было пройдено двадцать восемь тренировок на тактическом симуляторе, средняя эффективность – шестьдесят шесть процентов.  
Это было гораздо меньше, чем он показывал в училище, и еле-еле проходило по нормативам, но Адальберт понимал, что соври он или начни вилять – его тут же спишут в балласт. С другой стороны, кому нужен неуч?  
\- На самом деле, - вмешался в его доклад капитан, – средняя эффективность действий лейтенанта – около 92%, но последние учебные бои он экспериментировал с тактикой, поэтому и получил снижение.  
\- Доложите подробнее.  
\- Я… я обратил внимание, что симулятор привязан к навигационным маякам и не отслеживает действия виртуального противника в пустой зоне, а также не дает своим кораблям уходить в незнакомое пространство. Но ведь противник может напасть с любой стороны, и прорываться по известному пути не всегда… В общем, я попытался уходить от проложенных маршрутов по разным направлениям, но компьютер считал это ошибкой и каждый раз списывал потери кораблей как пропавших без вести, даже если потом они возвращались к месту сражения с другой стороны.  
\- Отклоняться от известных маршрутов в коридоре опасно, это так. Но за то, что не доверяетесь исключительно машине, а думаете сами, хвалю. Кстати, можно было бы настроить симулятор с учетом идей лейтенанта, - обратился фон Меркатц к капитану.  
\- Да, мы уже отправили запрос в информационный центр, - улыбнулся Бирхольц. – Нам, как всегда, ответили, что лучше знают, как обучать новичков, и не будут ничего менять по требованиям, исходящим из станционного флота. Но комм нашего подразделения, - в голосе капитана явно слышалась хитринка, – неофициально настроить можно, специалист сейчас на базе.  
\- Ясно. Ну что же, в следующем вылете, лейтенант фон Фаренхайт, пойдете на моем корабле помощником навигатора и проработаете свою тактику ухода с известных маршрутов с учетом реальных данных. В критический момент это может спасти кому-то жизнь. На сегодня свободны.  
Адальберт отдал честь, развернулся и вышел из кабинета, плотно притворив за собой дверь, чтобы не слышать, что говорят о нем фон Меркатц и капитан Биркхольц. Выдержал ли он этот экзамен или провалился?  
Странно, но военное дело, прежде нисколько его не увлекавшее, вдруг показалось ему важным. Если он сумеет сохранить корабли, нет, не железо, а людей, будет ли в его службе смысл? В училище он выполнял все требования преподавателей, зубрил, если было нужно, но это был способ заработать на жизнь и больше ничего. Просто у него не оставалось возможных вариантов, а работать плохо он не умел никогда.  
Теперь смысл возник перед ним, но совершенно другой. Не прославить кайзера своими победами, как регулярно говорилось на утренних и вечерних построениях, а просто помочь прожить подчиненным еще один вылет, еще один бой. Достаточно ли этого для солдата? И, если его задача – лишь не погибнуть, сможет ли он победить? А кем придется пожертвовать ради победы?  
Ответов на эти вопросы у него не было. Возможно, когда люди из штаба и всего подразделения станут знакомыми, а не строчками в отчете, их будет найти еще труднее. А пока он шел по коридору Изерлона, думая о том, что скоро он отправится в свой первый настоящий полет.

  


Глава 4.

Капсула для сна непривычно медленно раскрылась, он оттолкнулся, будто делая шаг вперед, и плавно двинулся в невесомости, вперед, в чернила открытого космоса, как в темные бескрайние воды. Где-то рядом кружились осколки корабля. Взгляд упал на пальцы, сжимавшие блокнот. Почему он без скафандра? Он оглянулся на капсулу, уже зная, что там увидит собственное застывшее тело, иней на своем лице, посмотрит в свои мертвые глаза.  
Над ухом взвизгнул комм и Адальберт проснулся.  
Просто кошмар. Обыкновенный кошмар, комбинация былых впечатлений. Вчера они нашли эвакуационную шлюпку, в которой отчего-то не сработала автоматика жизнеобеспечения. И Карл Хомайер перед отлетом проторчал в капсуле сна дольше положенного, все уже беспокоились, а он просто с похмелья перепутал кнопки. Бывает.  
Этот кошмар ни в какое сравнение не шел с тем сном.  
Тот сон невозможно было объяснить играми подсознания. Он был реален, вплоть до запахов и звуков. В том сне он, с разными вариациями, оказывался на горящем корабле, то на мостике, то в коридоре. Иногда он, зажав рану, плелся к шлюпке, с трудом переставлял ноги, повиснув на худеньком мальчишке. Иногда мальчик тащил его волоком, всхлипывая от напряжения. Лицо паренька Адальберт почему-то не мог запомнить. Иногда языки пламени подбирались к его парализованным ногам, иногда ему удавалось отодвинуться от огня, но они всегда опаздывали, и в конце горящего пути на эвакуационном пульте хищно светился алый сигнал сброса. Самым отвратительным в этом сне была беспомощность: он не мог идти быстрее, а то и просто двигаться, но сказать мальчику: «Брось меня», - духа не хватало. Остаться одному было невыносимо страшно. Слезы на лице юнги, страх смерти, душевная боль заставляли его просыпаться в холодном поту, вытирать глаза и подолгу лежать на койке, приходя в себя.  
Тот сон всегда предвещал настоящие неприятности: не жалобу старшего офицера ремонтной бригады, не вызов в военную полицию по поводу нижних чинов с его корабля и не очередную изматывающую стычку с жадным и нудным бюрократом из штата обеспечения. Он снился перед тем, как на пути группы линкоров оказывалась вражеская эскадра, когда в бою ломался двигатель или навигационный комм или когда отражатель в очередной раз не выдерживал прямого попадания.  
Впервые тот сон Адальберт увидел, перед тем, как корабль, на котором он служил тогда в должности навигатора, столкнулся у выхода из Изерлонского коридора с двумя линкорами Альянса. Это был далеко не первый его бой, но настолько близко к смерти до этого момента он еще не подходил.  
Даже просто вспоминать о нем было не к добру.  
Старпом фон Фаренхайт взглянул на часы. Скоро его смена. Он умылся, натянул китель, застегнул все пуговицы и провел по встрепанным после сна волосам расческой. Кофе можно выпить и попозже.  
В коридоре пахло паленым. Адальберт непроизвольно дернулся, но тут же мысленно отругал себя за преждевременное паникерство. На пути к мостику ему попались двое техников из ремонтной службы, которые, поминая всех богов по матери, меняли кусок сгоревшего кабеля. Может быть, все обойдется?  
На мостике было тихо, освещение работало в ночном режиме, неярко горели лампы у навигационного компьютера и пульта орудийного расчета. Экраны наружного наблюдения показывали только черную пустоту с точками звезд. Дежурные лениво поднялись, когда он вошел, но Адальберт махнул им рукой: формальности во время вылета мешают. Старший навигатор поднес руку к виску, рапортуя о том, что за время его дежурства ничего не произошло.  
Адальберт принял смену и уселся в командирское кресло. Может и вправду все обойдется? Задание у них было довольно простым: облететь район недавней стычки, проверить активность противника в этой зоне и заодно посмотреть, не остался ли кто живой в покореженных обломках. Последнее поручение выполняли далеко не все, но в подразделении фон Меркатца такие люди не задерживались.  
А Генрих фон Веслинг, капитан, переведенный к Меркатцу за какую-то провинность (ходили слухи, что он не то устроил дебош в заведении для офицеров, не то нелицеприятно отозвался о начальстве) уже несколько раз проговорился, что они зря тратят время и энергию, летая вокруг останков кораблей. Вчерашняя находка, казалось, подтверждала его слова, но Адальберту от этого было противно.  
Кого-то могли и понизить в звании, а этого человека просто перевели на передовую. Служба на передовой – это наказание? Наверное, нет. Хотя риск есть, и немалый, но жить так было гораздо легче, чем льстить и выслушивать глупости при штабе. Несколько раз он ходил туда вместе с фон Меркатцем и сделал для себя вывод, что самый лучший способ не сойти там с ума – молчать, что бы ты не услышал, и делать по-своему. А здесь были действительно хорошие люди, которые могли стать друзьями. Вот только ему всегда было трудно заводить знакомства.  
Скоро он сам получит новое звание и корабль. А перед назначением сможет позволить себе провести отпуск на планете. Возможно, даже слетать на родину и навестить мать и сестер. Теперь, когда он мог не то чтобы не считать расходы, но и не экономить на необходимом, а кое-что и отложить, мысль о встрече с родными не вызывала столько волнения. Он сумел выжить без поддержки и не стать обузой для них, что же еще? Откуда эта печаль, которой давно пора пройти? Разве дело только в деньгах? Его словно выкинули, исключили, заранее примирились с его возможной смертью на войне и оборвали связи. Письма от младшей сестры приходили все реже и становились все более короткими и формальными: у нас все хорошо, племянник пошел в школу, мама здорова, Элеонора передает привет, успехов на службе…Ни слова о главном. Если приехать к ним сейчас, не встретит ли он совершенно незнакомых людей, просто носящих родные имена? Да и он будет для них таким же чужаком, укравшим имя брата.

***

Запиликала система предупреждения, выдернув его из невеселых мыслей, а остальных дежурных на мостике – из полудремы. Освещение автоматически переключилось на дневной режим. На одном из экранов за астероидами и обломками угадывался силуэт вражеского корабля.  
\- Почему они их красят в болотный цвет, а? – с тоской сказал один из навигаторов. – Не в лесу же…  
\- Зато в космосе лучше видно, придурок, и от наших отличить легко, - оборвал его сосед за консолью. Он явно нервничал.  
Опять откуда-то опять поплыл запах горелой изоляции. Не обошлось. Адальберт нажал кнопку общей тревоги, поднимая команду, и набрал код капитанской каюты.  
\- Чего вам нужно, хель вас забери? – раздался в ухе раздраженный голос фон Веслинга.  
\- Старпом фон Фаренхайт докладывает: в пределах зоны видимости обнаружен корабль противника, класс и модель уточняется, команда поднята по тревоге, требуется присутствие командира на мостике, - холодно проговорил Адальберт.  
\- Вы старший помощник или девица на выданье? Прекрасно можете обойтись без меня, но предпочитаете сваливать свои обязанности на других! –по-прежнему раздраженно рявкнул капитан. – Работайте, за это вам жалованье платят! Вот досталась мне смазливая морда вместо нормального офицера!  
По репликам, которые постоянно отпускал в его адрес капитан, Адальберт давно догадался, что какой-то «доброжелатель» шепнул тому на ухо, мол, перевод ваш замедлил повышение коммандера фон Фаренхайта, очередного мальчика из выводка Меркатца, которого всячески продвигает вице-адмирал, смотрите, такой при любом удобном случае не упустит возможности. Поэтому фон Веслинг и старался всячески осложнить Адальберту жизнь.  
Не то, чтобы это так уж и задевало (хотя иногда мелочные уколы были болезненными), однако во время патрулирования подковерным играм было не место, все и так на взводе, и шпильки начальства выводили из равновесия. Как Генрих фон Веслинг будет оправдываться, почему его не было на мостике, случись что серьезное? Сам Адальберт не смог бы усидеть в каюте, но капитан, видимо, решил показать, кто здесь главный.  
\- Приближается! Расстояние 50 километров.  
\- Опознавательные знаки не видны, сигналов не подает, - тревога в перекличке наблюдателей нарастала.  
\- Есть опознание! Крейсер «Поллукс», предположительно принадлежит четвертому флоту мятежников.  
\- Смотрите! – Старший навигатор Людвиг Брайер, который уже вернулся на мостик, увеличил разрешение одного из экранов почти до предела. Сквозь пургу помех Адальберт увидел, как от вражеского корабля отделилась шлюпка и пошла вокруг обломков прошедшего боя, там, где еще недавно безнадежно кружили они сами.  
\- Ничего себе… - протянул Карл из-за консоли орудийного расчета. – Выходит, они тоже своих ищут.  
В том секторе, как хорошо помнил Адальберт, выживших не оказалось. Ни своих, ни чужих. На мостике замерла тишина. Шлюпка с отказавшей системой жизнеобеспечения все еще стояла у всех перед глазами. Адальберт переглянулся с Брайером. Кажется, они давно уже хорошо понимали друг друга. Обоим не хотелось стрелять, это неправильно, хоть перед ними и враг.  
\- Что вы стоите, идиоты? – резкий окрик вырвал всех из оцепенения.  
\- Капитан на мостике! – старпом и навигатор отдали честь, младшие офицеры тоже вытянулись в приветствии.  
\- Докладывайте! – капитан занял свое место.  
Адальберт быстро повторил полученные данные.  
\- Чего вы ждали? Боитесь вступить в бой? Немедленно запускайте зарядку носовых орудий и вперед!  
\- Осмелюсь доложить, сейчас мы находимся в невыгодном положении относительно корабля мятежников; зайти снизу будет намного эффективнее, к тому же, у них могут быть истребители на борту.  
Он сказал «эффективнее», а не «безопаснее» и, кажется, это сработало. Генрих фон Веслинг явно рвался доказать, что храбро воюет во имя Его Величества Кайзера и не осторожничает перед лицом врага.  
\- Хорошо, выполняйте маневр.  
Адальберт отдал приказ, снова переглянувшись с Брайером. «Уходите», - мысленно просил он: «Я не хочу, чтобы вы тоже стали мертвым железом». Имперский корабль плавно, а затем ускоряясь, двинулся за астероидом по дуге, заходя снизу. Огромный камень должен был прикрыть их, создав эффект неожиданности, однако вражеский корабль тоже засек движение и начал разворачиваться орудиями к ним. Следующие полчаса они играли в кошки-мышки, стараясь поймать друг друга. Шлюпка альянсовцев так и не смогла подойти к своему кораблю. Фон Веслинг благоразумно не вмешивался в действия Адальберта, понимая, что сработавшейся команде он не нужен.  
Корабль дернулся. Опять отражатель. Может и не выдержать. Боковой экран мигнул и погас, видимо датчик был сбит последним выстрелом. Без приборов слежения ситуация становилась по-настоящему опасной, но почти в ту же секунду корабль Альянса на переднем экране расцвел красным и начал крениться. Вверх и направо! Еще один залп! Все, противник сгорел, превратился в мертвые обломки. А мы пока живы. Пока.  
\- Цель уничтожена, - в голосе Карла не было радости.  
\- А это еще что? – капитан брезгливо ткнул пальцем в направлении правого борта.  
Там была шлюпка. Спасательная команда, которая сама теперь нуждалась в спасении.  
\- Подан световой сигнал, - доложил наблюдатель. – Принимаем радиовызов. Они сдаются и просят принять их на борт.  
\- Зачем нам эти мятежники? – удивленно протянул фон Веслинг. – Дайте по ним залп из вспомогательного лазера, этого хватит. Я, конечно, за экономию энергии после боя, но не изверг, чтобы бросить их на медленную смерть.  
\- Они сдаются, - Адальберт лихорадочно перебирал аргументы, способные повлиять на капитана, - и у них могут быть полезные сведения!  
\- Не смешите меня. Полезные сведения у пары матросов, обшаривавших обломки в поисках наживы? На этом корытце нет даже приличного комма с навигационными картами, а их людишки нам не нужны.  
Фон Веслинг скривил рот, глядя на него так же брезгливо, как и на шлюпку на экране.  
\- Вы слишком чувствительны, коммандер фон Фаренхайт, мы на войне, а не на прогулке в дворцовом парке. Таким как вы, там самое место, чтобы угождать дамам. Хотя вы и сами как девица, будете лишним конкурентом.  
\- Огонь на поражение! – капитан обратился напрямую к командиру орудия, подчеркнуто отвернувшись от старшего помощника.  
Лейтенант Хомайер молча нажал на клавишу пульта и силуэт шлюпки исчез в белом пламени взрыва. Старший навигатор Людвиг Брайер без выражения, механически повторил координаты пораженной цели. Адальберт молчал.  
\- Вот и дело сделано, - фон Веслинг поднялся с кресла. – Дальше, надеюсь, вы способны будете справиться без меня?  
Капитан покинул мостик, офицеры отдали честь. Адальберт продолжал стоять около командирского кресла. Подняв глаза, он поймал сочувственный взгляд Людвига. Да, он служил громоотводом для капитанского недовольства. Имея перед собой такой объект для издевательств, фон Веслинг не изводил остальную команду, но не в этом сейчас было дело. Карл Хомайер тоже глядел на него, сжав губы. Я не смог этого предотвратить. Я подвел тебя. Ты не мог не выполнить приказа, но боги не смягчат наказание.  
\- Доложите о повреждениях, проверьте навигационное оборудование. На мостике не работает левый боковой экран наружного наблюдения, срочно отправьте бригаду ремонтников на замену датчиков, - его обязанности и его спасение. Только на время, и он очень хорошо это знает.  
\- Коммандер, - старший навигатор подошел к командирскому креслу, - я оставляю вас. Он помолчал, а затем негромко добавил: «После вахты мы ждем вас в кают-компании. Не вините себя, боги справедливы, а плохие капитаны не вечны».  
Адальберт кивнул и поймал глазами короткий ответный кивок Людвига. Тот ушел и отголосок запаха горелой изоляции, казалось, покинул мостик вместе с ним. Все возвращалось на круги своя, в привычную рутину. Опустившись в кресло, старший помощник фон Фаренхайт продолжил принимать рапорты о повреждениях, расходе энергии и работе приборов.  
Он сдаст вахту и пойдет в кают-компанию. Так будет лучше. И легче. Наверное.

  


Глава 5.  


  


Местному солнцу было приятно подставить лицо, долгое время не знавшее иного света, кроме ламп кораблей и космических станций. Тепло ласкало щеки и лоб. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Но задерживаться на трапе челнока было нельзя, сзади спускались другие пассажиры и он сбежал вниз, на землю и остановился там, вдыхая свежий воздух, немного пахнущий разогретой дорожной пылью, и ощущая порывы ветра на коже.  
Жарко. Лето в самом разгаре, а он даже не подумал, что понадобится легкая одежда: на станциях зима почти не отличается от лета. Хорошо бы снять китель, наплевав на все приличия и формальности.  
Мимо прошел мужчина в сюртуке аристократа, за ним слуга с автоматической тележкой для багажа. В зоне для встречающих знатному пассажиру махали дородная дама с толстощеким мальчиком. Кружевной зонтик дамы торчал над головами остальных людей, слегка подпрыгивая.  
Вот и родная планета. Но его-то никто не встречает. Что ж, он ведь не сообщил, что хочет приехать. Сомнения оставались до последнего момента, когда он все-таки купил билет на последнем пункте пересадки.  
Адальберт, вздохнув, прошел в здание порта, забрал чемодан с ленты транспортера и начал оглядываться в поисках стойки агентства, в котором можно арендовать машину или хотя бы отправить багаж по адресу.  
Аристократическое семейство проследовало к собственному кару. Мальчишка дергал отца за рукав, указывая на капитана рейхсфлота. Мужчина оглянулся на Адальберта, что-то сказал сыну и они подошли.  
\- Извините наше неуместное любопытство, капитан, мой сын интересуется, как обстоят дела на фронте и скоро ли ждать окончательного разгрома мятежников?  
\- Боюсь, что это событие вряд ли произойдет в ближайшее время, - поклонился Адальберт.  
\- Вот видишь, Клаус, война – дело долгое, и, главное, доходное, - усмехнулся мужчина в сюртуке. – Простите, с кем имею честь?  
\- Капитан фон Фаренхайт, к вашим услугам, - представляться не хотелось.  
\- А! Вы не из этих, новых армейских простолюдинов! Хорошее дворянское имя. Постойте, у нас по соседству живут мать и дочь с похожей фамилией, свойственники Кляйнам, вы не знакомы?  
\- Да, это мои родные.  
\- Настоящие дворянки, без подделки! Должно быть, вы приехали навестить их? Если так, мы с удовольствием вас подвезем, да и приятная компания в пути не помешает.  
Ему очень хотелось побыть одному перед встречей, но отказаться не было никакой возможности. Как быстро понял Адальберт, его присутствие позволило барону Дамхольту не выслушивать на пути домой излияния супруги. При постороннем офицере она только окатывала мужа ледяным взглядом да с холодным достоинством бросила пару фраз, адресованных сыну. Сам барон с удовольствием разглагольствовал о достоинствах политики Кайзера, славных победах Рейха, приносящих новые заказы на его завод. Пухлый, в мать, мальчик, с восторгом взирал на настоящего капитана рейхсфлота и, перебивая отца, задавал Адальберту вопросы о крепости Изерлон, мощности Торхаммера, гросс-адмирале Мюкенбергере и его корабле. Наконец-то мучительный час пути подошел к концу, кар остановился у двери небольшого домика, он, поблагодарив за любезность барона, простился с попутчиками, и водитель, поджав губы, вынул чемодан Адальберта из багажника.  
Он остался стоять на пороге, не решаясь нажать кнопку звонка.  
\- Вы кого-то ищете?  
Адальберт обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него стояла девушка. Белокурые локоны, почти такого же платинового оттенка, как и его собственные волосы, были тщательно уложены в сложную прическу. Платье, длиной до колена, не в пол, как у супруги барона, но с пышными оборками, нежно-голубого цвета, подчеркивало воздушность фигурки. Несколько секунд замешательства, и она робко задала вопрос: «Братец?»  
\- Маргарита?  
\- Братец! Какая неожиданность! Матушка будет так рада! Но почему же вы…ты не сообщил о своем приезде?  
\- Я не успел, то есть не был уверен, что смогу приехать.  
\- Что же мы стоим на пороге? – она открыла дверь, приглашая его внутрь.  
\- Матушка! Где вы? – ее голос приглушенно звучал в небольших полутемных комнатах, тщательно занавешенных от солнца. – Вы не поверите, у нас такой гость!  
Этот домик был не похож на здание в классическом стиле, стоявшее в принадлежавшем когда-то их семейству поместье. Там было много солнца, высокие потолки и светлые стены, только самая необходимая мебель, а это место было слишком закрытым, темным и душным, задрапированным тяжелыми тканями, заставленным какими-то безделушками. Он отчетливо понял, насколько отвык от «домашнего уюта», живя в функциональных помещениях рейхсфлота.  
\- Сынок! – мать обняла его и тут же отодвинулась, чтобы оглядеть с головы до ног. – Ты такой взрослый, не узнать!  
Фрау фон Фаренхайт достала платочек. Сколько они не виделись? Хотя в уголках ее глаз появились морщинки, и сами глаза немного поблекли, в чем-то она осталась такой же: светлые волосы, унаследованные ее детьми, кроме старшей дочери, всегда прямая спина, безупречные манеры родовитой дворянки. Сейчас было хорошо видно, насколько стала похожа на нее Маргарита, не столько лицом, сколько элегантностью жестов и речи. Элеонора никогда так себя не вела, бросая вызов приличиям. Когда-то это его возмущало, а теперь, рядом с матерью и младшей сестрой, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Они обе были слишком холодными? Формальными? Искусственными?  
\- Ах, мы непременно должны сообщить Элеоноре! – щебетала Маргарита, расправляя оборки. – Братец, вы наконец-то познакомитесь со своими племянниками!  
\- Доченька, ему нужно отдохнуть с дороги. А вечером мы приглашены к Кляйнам на ужин, разумеется, надо сообщить фрау Кляйн об изменении числа гостей. Такое событие! Мой сын, совсем взрослый, капитан рейхсфлота и такой красавец! А как тебе идет эта форма! О, мы не прогадали, отправив тебя в военную школу, Адальберт, ты будешь здесь в числе первых женихов. Или ты уже присмотрел себе кого-нибудь? Надеюсь, это девушка из хорошей семьи? – фрау Фаренхайт тонко улыбалась.  
\- Что вы, матушка, какие девушки на передовой? – ну не рассказывать же им о том, как закончилась его последняя попытка завести отношения, когда он окончательно осознал, что Анеле из медицинской службы Изерлона смотрит на него, как на почетный охотничий трофей, которым можно похвастать перед подругами, а ей самой он нужен только в качестве бессловесной куклы в постели. Привязываться к нему она не собиралась: слишком много на Изерлоне офицеров и слишком часто они безвозвратно исчезают. Они почти и не разговаривали, вот только дошло это до него не сразу.  
Странным было то, что мать говорила о его поступлении в армию, как о выборе, сделанном почти из прихоти, а не о попытке выжить в трудное время. Неужели все забыто? Отец, его смерть, продажа поместья, все рухнувшие планы?  
\- Я полагаю, что такой офицер, как мой сын, быстро составит отличную партию, любая девушка будет рада…  
\- Матушка, я здесь только на неделю, проездом, мне нужно будет попасть на Один, в кадровое управление, а затем обратно, на службу, - он бессовестно врал, трехнедельный отпуск перед новым назначением только-только начался. Не стоило возвращаться назад, раз он уже готов сбежать.  
\- Ах, где же мы его разместим? – всплеснула руками Маргарита.  
\- Сынок, - фрау фон Фаренхайт смутившись, положила пальцы ему на рукав, - мы живем очень скромно и можем предложить тебе разве что диван в гостиной, но это совершенно…  
\- Матушка, я живу в гораздо более скромных условиях, диван подойдет.  
\- Неприлично, - жестко закончила фразу мать.  
Неприлично?! Но это же его родные, неужели он их смущает?  
\- Я позвоню Элеоноре, - поднялась на ноги сестра. – У них есть небольшой домик для гостей, если он свободен, то, братец, там вам будет гораздо удобнее.  


***

  


Элеонора всегда ходила очень быстро, так, что юбка постоянно путалась в ногах и немного задиралась. В чем-то не изменилась и она: решительное выражение лица, простая коса из русых волос, ирония в голосе. Фрау фон Фаренхайт, как и во времена их детства, неодобрительно покачала головой и уже открыла рот для очередного выговора за неподобающее поведение, но дочь ее опередила.  
\- Здравствуй, Аль! Сколько времени прошло! Надолго к нам?  
\- Я пока не знаю…  
\- Ничего, насколько сможешь.  
Она подошла к брату и без церемоний чмокнула в щеку, поднявшись на цыпочки. Теперь он был значительно выше старшей сестры, а уж поцелуев от нее когда-то было не дождаться. Вот подзатыльник или щипок – пожалуйста. Но, тем не менее, сразу стало легче.  
\- Где твой багаж? Забирай и пойдем.  
\- Доченька, - их мать удивленно вскинула брови, - ты не останешься не чай?  
\- Некогда, мама. Вечером увидимся.  
\- Они тебя не замучили? – сестра задала вопрос, когда домик, обсаженный сиренью, перестал отражаться в зеркале заднего обзора.  
\- Нет, но мне казалось, что я там не к месту…  
\- Не переживай, это почти всем кажется, - Элеонора вздохнула и повернула руль. – Мама нашла себя в преподавании основ этикета дворянским девицам, Марго ей помогает. А я, как сам понимаешь, не лучшая реклама. Ты не думай, они не со зла тебя отправили, ученицы к ним и на дом тоже приезжают, так что…  
Она отвлеклась от разговора, проезжая перекресток. Интересно, как она жила все эти годы? До него доходило так мало: двое детей, большой дом, положение в обществе, а вот чего ей это стоило?  
\- Я хотел спросить, - вопросов было очень много, но какие из них были безопасными, а какие лучше не задавать, он не знал.  
\- Спрашивай, – сестра заглушила мотор, заехав за ворота особняка. – Лучше сейчас, а то потом времени не будет, гости, чтоб их.  
В машине повисла тишина.  
\- Можно будет съездить на кладбище? – Адальберт тщательно изучал манжеты кителя.  
\- Завтра съездим, сегодня вряд ли. А вот к дому лучше не ходи, не надо. Там все по-другому, только расстраиваться, - она пожала плечами, глядя перед собой на подъездную дорожку.  
\- Как ты?  
Сестра повернулась к нему лицом, он смущенно поднял глаза.  
\- Ничего. Лучше, чем казалось сначала. А ты?  
\- Тоже лучше, чем казалось. Просто я тогда думал не о том.  
Сколько каждый из нас потерял? Вернись он назад, пошел бы он по этому пути? Наверное, да. Наверное, нет. Не знаю. Но сойти с этой дороги уже нельзя, можно только идти вперед, до конца. Что он будет делать, закончись внезапно война? Но это дело долгое и доходное, тут они правы. Доходное для них, доходное для него, только он тоже расплатится. В свое время.  
Молчание опять затягивалось.  
\- Я очень переживала тогда, - неожиданно раздался голос Элеоноры. – Мне казалось, что я выгнала тебя из дома, и ты меня не простишь. Только приветы передавала, боялась, что даже на письмо ответа не будет.  
\- Я? Не прощу? – он изумленно уставился на нее. – А я считал, что если бы не моя учеба и не… тебе бы не пришлось… И конечно ответил бы, и сам хотел написать! Но я думал, что это ты не простишь, ведь я не смог ничего сделать, а сам был обузой.  
\- Выходит, мы зря потеряли время? – старшая сестра улыбнулась, одновременно пытаясь незаметно вытереть глаза.  
Он просто кивнул, слова были не нужны.  
\- Мама, мама! – от дома по дорожке бежал мальчишка, таща за руку упирающуюся девочку лет трех.  
\- Ну вот и они. Пойдем, я тебя познакомлю.  
\- Аль! – она окликнула его, когда они оба выходили из машины. – Ты всегда можешь приехать к нам, в любое время, как только захочешь. Не жди еще столько же, хорошо?


End file.
